In the vertical continuous casting of tubular metallic products or stock from molten metal such as bronze, it is known in the art to employ a die assembly composed of graphite parts. Because of the exceedingly high temperatures of the molten metal to be continuously cast such a die assembly has an exceedingly short life, usually limited to one casting operation. The cost of replacing such graphite die assemblies for each new continuous casting operation thus becomes quite significant.